Destiny
by Catluvur
Summary: Bella and her sister Lily are just two normal loners. They one day stumble across RiverClan camp. Mistystar accepts them and they are suddenly brought into the midst of a battle, a mysterious omen and threats from all over. Could two midguided loners really be more powerful than the three? Is it a coincidence? Or is it...destiny? R&R, Please!
1. Allegiances

**Hi! So here is my new story, lol I hope on continuing this one because I tend to lose inspiration quickly for my other stories…well here is the allegiances. Blackstar died of greencough, just so you know. You may notice some cats missing; that's because they either moved to the elders den or died (some had to die in the Dark Forest battle, duh!) So yesh…**

**Allegiances**

**RiverClan**

**Leader: Mistystar- Gray she-cat with blue eyes (Apprentice, Icepaw)**

**Deputy: Minnowtail- Dark gray she-cat (Apprentice, Frostpaw)**

**Medicine Cat: Mothwing- Dappled golden she-cat (Apprentice, Willowshine)**

**Warriors:**

**Graymist-Pale gray tabby she-cat**

**Mintfur- Light gray tabby tom (Apprentice, Pricklepaw)**

**Pebblefoot- Mottled gray tom**

**Mallownose- Light brown tabby tom (Apprentice, Splashpaw)**

**Robinwing- Tortoiseshell and white tom**

**Beetlewhisker- Brown and white tabby tom**

**Petalfur- Gray and white she-cat**

**Hollowflight- Dark brown tabby tom (Apprentice, Seapaw)**

**Troutstream- Pale gray tabby she-cat**

**Mossyfoot- Brown-and-white she-cat**

**Rushtail- Light brown tabby tom**

**Apprentices:**

**Pricklepaw- Dark brown tom (Duskfur's son)**

**Splashpaw- Light gray tom (Duskfur's son)**

**Seapaw- Brown tabby she-cat (Duskfur's daughter)**

**Frostpaw- Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**Icepaw- Very pale cream (almost white) she-cat with green eyes**

**Queens:**

**Icewing- White she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Mintfur's kits)**

**Duskfur- Dark brown tabby she-cat**

**Elders:**

**Mosspelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes**

**Pouncetail- Ginger and white tom**

**Dapplenose- Mottled gray she-cat with blue eyes**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: Bramblestar- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Deputy: Squirrelflight- Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes**

**Medicine Cat: Jayfeather- Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes (Apprentice, Seedpaw)**

**Warriors:**

**Brackenfur- Golden brown tabby tom**

**Cloudtail- Long-haired white tom with blue eyes**

**Brightheart- White she-cat with ginger patches (Apprentice, Lilypaw)**

**Millie- Striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**Thornclaw- Golden brown tabby tom**

**Leafpool- Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat**

**Spiderleg- Long-limbed black tom with amber eyes and brown underbelly**

**Birchfall- Light brown tabby tom (Apprentice, Snowpaw)**

**Whitewing- White she-cat with green eyes**

**Berrynose- Cream-colored tom (Apprentice, Amberpaw)**

**Hazeltail- Small gray-and-white she-cat**

**Mousewhisker- Gray-and-white tom**

**Lionblaze- Golden tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Foxleap- Reddish tabby tom**

**Icecloud- White she-cat**

**Toadstep- Black-and-white tom**

**Rosepetal- Dark cream she-cat**

**Briarlight- Dark brown she-cat**

**Blossomfall- Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat (Apprentice, Dewpaw)**

**Bumblestripe- Very pale gray tom with black stripes**

**Ivypool- Silver and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**Cherryfoot- Ginger she-cat**

**Molewhisker- Brown-and-cream tom**

**Sorreltail- Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes**

**Poppyfrost- Tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Apprentices:**

**Lilypaw- Dark tabby she-cat**

**Seedpaw- Very pale ginger she-cat**

**Snowpaw- White tom with amber eyes**

**Dewpaw- Dark gray tom with amber eyes**

**Amberpaw- Gray and white she-cat with amber eyes**

**Queens:**

**Daisy- Cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace**

**Cinderheart- Gray tabby she-cat (mother to Lionblaze's kits, Hollykit- Dark gray she-kit and Lightningkit- Golden tabby tom)**

**Dovewing- Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Bumblestripe's kits)**

**Elders:**

**Purdy- Plump tabby former loner with a graying muzzle**

**Graystripe- Long-haired gray tom**

**Dustpelt- Dark brown tabby tom**

**Sandstorm- Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes**

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: Rowanstar- Ginger tom**

**Deputy: Tawnypelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes**

**Medicine Cat: Littlecloud- Very small tabby tom (Apprentice, Sparrowpaw)**

**Warriors:**

**Toadfoot- Dark brown tom (Apprentice, Mistpaw)**

**Applefur- Mottled brown she-cat**

**Crowfrost- Black-and-white tom**

**Ratscar- Brown tom with a long scar across his back**

**Olivenose- Tortoiseshell she-cat (Apprentice, Dewpaw)**

**Owlclaw- Light brown tabby tom**

**Tigerheart- Dark brown tabby tom**

**Dawnpelt- Cream-furred she-cat**

**Pinenose- Black she-cat**

**Ferretclaw- Cream-and-gray tom**

**Kinkfur- Tabby she-cat with fur that sticks out on all angles**

**Ivytail- Black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Queens:**

**Snowbird- Pure white she-cat (expecting Ratscar's kits)**

**Apprentices:**

**Mistkit- Spiky-furred pale gray she-cat**

**Dewpaw- Gray she-cat**

**Sparrowpaw- Large tabby tom**

**Elders:**

**Oakfur- Small brown tom**

**Snaketail- Dark brown tabby tom with a tabby striped tail**

**Whitewater- White she-cat with long fur and is blind in one eye**

**WindClan**

**Leader: Onestar- Brown tabby tom**

**Deputy: Ashfoot- Gray she-cat**

**Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight- Mottled gray tom**

**Warriors:**

**Crowfeather- Dark gray tom**

**Owlwhisker- Light brown tabby tom**

**Whitetail- Small white she-cat**

**Harespring- Brown and white tom**

**Leaftail- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Emberfoot- Gray tom with two dark paws**

**Heathertail- Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**Sedgewhisker- Light brown tabby she-cat**

**Swallowtail- Dark gray she-cat**

**Whiskernose- Light brown tom**

**Furzepelt- Gray-and-white she-cat**

**Boulderfur- Large pale gray tom**

**Queens:**

**Sunstrike- Tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead (mother to Emberfoot's kits, Gorsekit- Light brown tom and Cloudkit- Tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit)**

**Elders:**

**Webfoot- Dark gray tabby tom**

**So I hope you like my story idea!**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Feathertail sat at the edge of a large pool, her tail curled around her paws.

Two cats padded up to her, one mottled and one reddish-brown. "Leopardstar, Oakheart," She greeted.

"We are here," The two cats said in unison. "Are we waiting for anyone else?" Leopardstar asked impatiently.

"Yes," Feathertail replied calmly. "Stonefur," Leopardstar nodded curtly and made herself comfortable next to Feathertail. Oakheart joined the two.

Finally, Stonefur arrived and sat down. "Ready to start?" He mewed.

"You all know why I have called you here," Feathertail began "I have heard of an omen. Two cats who have the powers of more than the stars, more powerful than the ThunderClan three."

"Yes, we know that!" Leopardstar hissed impatiently. "We need to figure out who these cats are." Oakheart flashed a glance at her; he was the oldest cat here. "I had a sign…but the two cats they showed me troubled me," He murmured.

"What was the sign? Who were the cats?" Stonefur asked. "Well…they were two she-cats. And they were both…loners,"

"Loners? Loners can't possibly save the clans! They probably don't know anything about StarClan, or any of the clans for that matter! They won't know the warrior code, or anything like that. I refuse to believe two strays will change the lives of our cats forever," Leoparstar spat.

"It was the sign I got. We are StarClan and we cannot deny the signs we receive, because none of the ones we have gotten ever turned out wrong." Oakheart said. "I am a bit worried about the fact they are loners, but they will save the clan. I shall send an omen to Mistystar,"

"Actually…may I?" Stonefur asked. He obviously wanted to get in touch with his living sister.

Oakheart blinked. "Of course," "I shall send an omen to both of the she-cats," Feathertail announced.

"Will they be able to interpret it? Regular Clan cats have trouble finding the meaning of our omens, but two loners?" Leopardstar pointed out. "I'm sure they will, they were chosen by destiny, after all." Feathertail purred.

And with that, the the StarClan warriors dispersed, leaving an omen to be given and two loners about to take a path they never expected. Well, it's all part of destiny, isn't it?

**I know short, but I'm not good at prologues. Cheesy last sentence, yep…well if you review you get Feathertail plushies and cake!**


	3. Dreams

**So here is my next chapter! Again, it's a bit short but the chapters will get progressively longer as the story continues. Review and you get Bella plushies! I would also like to thank Erin Hunteress for being my first reviewer! She gets more cake!**

**Chapter 1**

Bella sat at a river, watching carefully, waiting for a fish to come by.

"Bella, come hunt with me! You're never going to catch a fish just sitting there…" And just as Lily finished speaking, Bella's paw shot out of the water and she gripped a silvery fish. She gave it a quick bite and ended its life.

"Um…never mind," Lily purred. "I caught a small mouse, but that'll really feed us." Bella brought the fish over and they began eating.

Twilight had fallen when they had finished the fish and mouse. "I think we should sleep early," Lily suggested. "I'm not. I'm going to scout out and see if there's anything interesting around here." Bella replied. "Okay, do whatever you want, but I'm going to rest…" Lily yawned and then curled up in a ball.

The minute she head Lily snore she got up and raced through the thickly wooded area that was near her campsite. She scented squirrels, and mice and birds…and other cats.

Suddenly, a massive shape came jumping out of the woods and pinned her to the ground. "What are you doing in ThunderClan territory?" The white tom growled.

"Th-ThunderClan territory?" Lily stammered. "I-I didn't know you lived here. I'm sorry. I can leave if you want…" She trailed off, for the white tom seemed to not give in to her story, even if it was true.

"It's rare for a cat around these parts not to know of the four clans…" He hissed. "My sister and I are travelers. We come here only in peace." Bella mewed, her voice getting desperate as the tom's claws dug in deeper to her fur. The cat hesitated for a moment, and she took this for her advantage and used all her strength to push him off and run away at full speed back to where Lily was.

The tom yowled after her and he was in hot pursuit, but eventually he ran away.

Bella, tired and out of breath, collapsed on the cool grass. Lily blinked her eyes open. "You look like you were being chased by a dog," She mused.

"It was this wild cat! He had claws like thorns and teeth like…well they were more like fangs!" Bella explained. "I think we should move. He might bring some of his friends," "Aw man..I'm so tired, and you just woke me up-" Lily was caught off by a triumphant yowl from the woods.

"Let's go,"

"Agreed,"

The two set off and when they finally settled again, the moon was high in the sky.

"I'm exhausted!" Lily growled. "Well, would you rather have gotten killed by those wild cats back there?" Bella hissed. "No…but this time I'm going to sleep _without any _disturbances." She flashed a glare at Bella. Bella rolled her eyes and curled up in a tight ball, falling asleep underneath the beautiful starry sky and the white tom's words echoing in her mind.

_What are you doing in ThunderClan territory? It's rare for a cat around here not to know about the four clans…_

What were the four clans? Was ThunderClan one of them? These thoughts drifted her to sleep, and she dreamt of the white wild cat and a whole bunch just like him running through the forest, catching mice and squirrels. Then she dreamt of another group of cats, all skinny and swift, catching rabbits on the moor. She then thought of a group of wild cats who crept in the night through sparse pine forests.

In the last dream she dreamt of cats with sleek, long-haired pelts who hunted in streams in rivers. A cat with gray fur and warm blue eyes acknowledged her. Suddenly, black clouds gathered in the sky unleashing a torrent of rain and storm on the group…or clan…of cats, creating chaos. Cats yowled in terror as they got swept away in floodwater. Eventually, Bella too was swept away in the dark, churning, cold water.

She flailed around helplessly. _I'm drowning! Someone! HELP ME!_

She awoke suddenly, paws splayed around her as if she really were just swimming in a flood. She still tasted saltwater and was gasping heavily.

"Wha…?" Lily mumbled. Bella realized her foreleg was digging painfully in Lily's fur. "OW!" Lily yowled and shook herself. "What was that for?" "I'm sorry. I had a dream…" "Well, next time we sleep I'm not making my nest next to yours!" Lily spat. She shook herself once more, then got out of her nest.

"I think we should get moving," Bella decided. "Now? We should go hunting! We haven't eaten anything since we were by the woods." Lily complained. Bella looked around. When she realized where they were, it sent a chill down her spine. They were at the edge of a moor, the same one she saw in her dream. They were also next to a twolegplace.

"I don't think we should hunt here…" Bella started. "What?! Why not?" Lily protested. She didn't feel like explaining her dream to Lily yet, so she thought of something else. "There might be more of those wild cats." "I'm sure I can catch a rabbit or a mouse without facing any stupid wild cats." Lily retorted and bounded off, not waiting for a reply.

Bella sighed and decided to look around. She stayed well away from the twolegplace, but soon came near marshy wetland. She gasped as she recognized another place from her dream; this was where she saw the flood.

She started to back away, but felt compelled to stay there. She saw a lean cat with gray fur and blue eyes…the same cat in her dream! She ran away at top speed, not wanting to have another encounter

When she got back to where Lily and her were staying, she noticed Lily wasn't back from hunting yet. Suddenly, a rank scent hit her nose. At first it was unfamiliar but then it became all too familiar…

_Dog!_

**I hope you liked If you can guess who the white tom was in the beginning, you get a plushie of him! The next chapter will be in Lily's P.O.V.**


	4. Apprentices

**Just so you know, the picture for my story is one I didn't make. I got the lineart from: art/Free-Cat-Linearts-200563785**

**This chapter will be in Lily's P.O.V. Oddstar96 pointed out that Snowbird was Ratscar's brother so let's just say that he isn't her brother, hee-hee. Cloudtail was the correct answer for Chapter 1! You guys get plushies. *Gives virtual plushies*I would like to thank**

**-Story telling-talent fairy **

**-Rainstar42**

**-Cinderstar377**

**-Oddstar96**

**for reviewing! (Since the story is based in RiverClan, I will be kind of improvising how it will look, so don't get upset if it isn't how you would picture it ;) )**

**Enjoy!**

I began stalking off. Bella was my sister, but sometimes she could be a bit overprotective…I guess It's because of what happened with our parents.

When we were only a moon old, a dog had attacked our little 'camp site'. My sister and I had managed to flee, but the dog murdered my mother and father. I wince every time I think of my father's panicked face as he picks up me in his scruff and puts me high in a tree, and then gets Bella. They fought so bravely…

Eventually the dog's twolegs came for him, and scolded him when they noticed he had killed two cats. But they didn't seem very angry. I can still remember the twolegs, too. They were tall, and had no fur on their pink heads and only had a bit of fur on their lower sections of the face. The dog was huge and black, and had sharp yellow fangs.

If I ever saw that dog again, I'd…I'd…well you probably don't know what I want to do, for it's too gruesome.

Anyway, off the subject of the dog. I was walking around on the peaty moorland and scented a plump rabbit. I shot off the ground and chased it at full speed. Soon, I had caught it and gave it a swift bite.

Suddenly, the scent of other cats hit me, and I knew I should've taken Bella's warning to heart. They didn't look very big, but they looked fast and seemed as if they could shred me in no time flat. I crouched low and began making my way back to the camp.

When I got back, what I saw and heard and smelled almost made me want to collapse. I could hear Bella's battle screeches fill the air and saw a massive black dog…the same one that had killed my parents all those moons ago!

I dropped my rabbit, rage clouding my vision and shot forward. I jumped on the dog's back and dug my claws into it, making it howl with pain and spin around and try to find what had gave it the scare.

I used this to my advantage and drew my claws across his face. The dog barked wildly and bit my scruff, pulled me off and shook me, making me dazed. I don't remember exactly what happened but I think Bella must have finished it off.

The last thing I remember was passing out, a worried Bella staring over me.

When I awoke several cats crowded around me, making me feel very self-conscious. A beautiful dappled golden she-cat was busy applying different herbs to my body, and a gray one was looking worriedly at my face. Bella was curled up right next to me, asleep.

"Wh-where am I…?" I asked weakly. "Shh!" The gray cat hissed. "You need to rest," She said more gently. I looked around and saw one more cat, a tall, pretty she-cat with a powerful air around her. She had blue eyes and gray fur. She looked at me and nodded.

I tried to nod back, but I fell back into sleep…

When I awoke, glimmering cats with stars in their fur greeted me.

"Hello, young one," A pretty gray tabby she-cat mewed. "Where am I?" I asked. "You are in a safe place…" A spotted she-cat replied.

A gray tom padded forward, followed by a reddish tom. The two she-cats joined them. Their eyes glowed ominously, as if they had been possessed.

"Only when the cold of leaf-bare finds the truth that is hidden, will destiny be revealed…" They spoke together. Then they began to fade.

"Wait! Who are you? What does that mean? _WAIT_!" But the cats had vanished and I awoke, thrashing around in a nest made of reeds.

"Are you okay?" The gray she-cat was peering anxiously over her, with the golden dappled one at her side. Bella looked as if she had just woken up.

"Umm, yeah I just had a weird dream," I replied. Bella looked at me curiously, a thoughtful look in her eyes.

"I think it's time you got some answers. You must be full of questions. I'm Mothwing." The golden she-cat mewed. "She's Willowshine. We're medicine cats her at our clan. We found you and your sister, Bella when you had gotten attacked by the dog. You're lucky you survived. You are in RiverClan camp. I presume you know about the other clans?"

"Actaually…no. My sister and I had just traveled here, and we don't really know where exactly we are. What are the clans?" I asked. Willowshine stepped forward. "The clans are four groups divided by talents, or skills. We are RiverClan, who live in marshy areas and catch fish in streams. We border with WindClan. You were at WindClan border, so you can tell they live on the moor and eat rabbits. We also border with ShadowClan, who hunt in the night in pine forests. ThunderClan is the clan that lives in the forests and eat prey such as mice and squirrels. We all go to StarClan when our time here has passed, and us medicine cats speak with them to learn knowledge and get dreams. Our leader, Mistystar was the one who found you she leads the clan."

Bella looked troubled, like she had known all of this already. I decided I would ask her about it later. "Uh, that's great, but why are you telling us this?" I asked. Willowshine blinked. "Oh, I forgot! Mistystar wants to know if you would like to join the clan. Go see her in her den, which is where the tangle of reeds is. I nodded, a bit dazed and Bella and I got up to head over to see Mistystar.

Bella still hadn't said anything, but I decided not to push her. We headed to Mistystar's den. She was waiting in there, her tail curled around her paws. "Greetings young ones," She mewed.

"Hello…" I replied. Bella nodded to her. "As Willowshine told you, I was wondering if you two would like to join RiverClan. RiverClan works as one. We have hunting patrols to get food, and border patrols to make sure the clans are staying off our territory. We have queens who take care of kits, warriors who fight for the clan and apprentices who are ready to learn. I lead, while my deputy will take the lead when I die. If you join, you would become apprentices of RiverClan." Mistystar told us.

Bella and I exchanged a glance. The look in her eyes said 'yes'. "Yes, we would like to join," I said. Bella nodded. "Then you must receive your apprentice name! I shall call a clan meeting." Mistystar decided. She crept out of her den, and we followed.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the hightree for a clan meeting!" She yowled. She then leapt up on a branch of a tree, and we leapt up to her. Cats of RiverClan became crawling out of various places. It seemed as if every single cat were gossiping about Bella and me.

"Bella, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Icepaw. I shall be your mentor. I shall pass down all I know to you." Mistystar bent down to touch noses with Bella, now Icepaw. Bella didn't seem to know what to do until Mistystar whispered something in her ear. Icepaw then touched nosed with her.

Bella, er, Icepaw then sat down and Mistystar looked at me. "Lily, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Frostpaw. Minnowtail will be your mentor. I hope she passes all she knows to you. Minnowtail, come here,"

A pretty dark gray she-cat jumped up on the thick branch with us. "Minnowtail, you will be an excellent mentor. You have shown yourself to be clever and brave. You will be the mentor of Frostpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." I touched noses with Minnowtail.

It's all so surprising. Even though I don't know much about clan life, I felt excited. I'm an apprentice! What new adventures will Icepaw and I face? Is this a new beginning?

**Review and you get a Frostpaw plush!**


	5. Battles and Prophecies

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS OR THE BOOKS. THEY BELONG TO ERIN HUNTER. **

**Chapter 3**

It was three moons since I had joined RiverClan, and so far it had been a lot of fun.

I sat at the bank of a river, watching carefully as Mistystar demonstrated fighting moves. She was careful and precise, and soon enough, I joined her in the water.

"Come at me," She demanded. I nodded and watched her; she was paddling slightly, trying to keep of above water. I dived swatting her leg and unbalancing her, but Mistystar quickly regained balance and submerged me. She then let me come up again.

"Good, but try and go a little slower. Make sure to plan out your move entirely, however, in the midst of battle you might not be able to-" Mistystar was cut off by the sound of a battle yowl.

We both shot out of the water. The sudden stench of ShadowClan hit my nose. "Go back to camp for reinforcements!" She yowled.

I had a feeling I knew why the ShadowClan warriors were here. Last moon, they had said they were running short on prey and demanded RiverClan gave them a section of territory. Mistystar refused, and of course, they must have decided to fight for it.

"We're being attacked by RiverClan!" I yowled. Cat's eyes widened as I told them the news. Since Mistystar wasn't in camp, Minnowtail started making battle patrols. "Graymist, Robinwing, Petalfur, Hollowlflight and Seapaw! You go and assist Mistystar, now!" She commanded. Thecats nodded and raced off. "Mintfur, Pebblefoot, Troutstream and Pricklepaw, go as reinforcements for the second patrol. I'll go with you. The rest of you, stay and guard camp!" Minnowtail raced off with the second patrol.

I was disappointed at not being chosen for battle patrol, but Minnowtail was right. ShadowClan could expect us to leave the camp unguarded. I saw Icepaw standing up, fur bristling, eyes wide and ran to join her.

"Let's stick together," I said. She nodded. As soon as I had finished saying that, ShadowClan warriors burst into camp. I noticed Olivenose and Dewpaw from gatherings, and other ShadowClan warriors I didn't recognize.

A huge dark brown tabby tom pounced on me and raked his claws down my back. I yowled in outrage and slipped under him, scratching his soft belly. Icepaw joined me and together we sent the tom fleeing back to camp.

As more ShadowClan warriors started filing in, I noticed how thin and scrawny they looked. I even saw some cat's rib cages. A scrawny black-and-white tom scratched my ears and blood trickled down my face. I roared and pounced his back, clawing and clawing as he tried to buck me off. Soon enough he ran off.

Just as he ran off, a mottled she-cat pounced on me. I was starting to get tired and pain was getting to me. Then, Rushtail grabbed him and pulled him off.

I flashed him a grateful glance and helped him finish the she-cat.

As quick as it had come, it was starting to end. ShadowClan warriors were fleeing at a quicker rate, and the numbers were starting to dwindle. "This won't be the last time, Mistystar!" Rowanstar's threating yowl echoed through the camp.

Then, all the ShadowClan cats retreated. I sighed with relief. Then I spotted Icepaw, who was battered pretty badly. "Come on, let's go to Mothwing and Willowshine," I said. And we limped to the medicine den.

It was more crowded than I thought it would be. Even though the ShadowClan cats were scrawny and under-fed, they did a lot of severe wounds. Mossyfoot was unconscious, blood dripping from her side and her face caked with blood. Splashpaw looked pretty bad too, with a leg twisted the wrong way and her left eye half open, half closed.

I plopped down next to Icepaw as we waited to be treated.

It seemed like forever until finally, Willowshine came and applied cobwebs to out fur. Then she applied chewed burdock leaves to my worst scrapes.

"You're pretty good, Frostpaw. You will have to stay out of warrior duties for one or two more days, and make sure to come to me every day for some new herbs. Then you should be fine," Willowshine mewed.

"What about Icepaw?" I asked fearfully, noticing the hesitant look on her face.

"Icepaw…will have to stay in my den for a bit longer with Splashpaw and Mossyfoot," Willowshine said. I glanced over at Icepaw. I didn't think she was that bad! Then I noticed her leg was also twisted in a horrible way, and she had many fresh scrapes all along her flank. One of her eyes was closed, and she looked barely conscious.

"Oh no…will she live?" I asked. Mothwing stepped forward. "Of course…as long as she doesn't mind eating lots of herbs," She winked. I breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm going to give her some poppy seeds to help her sleep," Willowshine told me. The look in her eyes told me I needed to leave. I blinked gratefully at her, then limped to the clearing.

I saw the patrols that went to help Mistystar. They looked as beaten as we did, but Mistystar by far looked the worse. She started towards the medicine den, and then collapsed.

"Mistystar!" A cat shrieked. Minnowtail padded up to Mistystar, then announced to the clan "She's losing a life," Mothwing padded to the clearing and whispered something to Minnowtail that I could barely catch.

"…Only four left…" I forced myself not to gasp. Mistystar only had four lives left! I had a feeling I wasn't supposed to know that, so I tried to act casual and I padded back to the apprentice den.

I hadn't meant to, but as soon as I curled in my nest, I fell into a deep sleep.

That night I dreamt of starry cats. This was the second time I had a dream of them, which I now knew they were StarClan. A pretty silver tabby she-cat padded towards me. "Beware the sun that seems to shine, for fire is always the answer…" She murmured.

"WAIT? Please! Wait!" I called. But the she-cat had vanished. When I awoke, it was only moonhigh. The dusk patrol of Mallownose, Rushtail and Beetlewhisker, who were the least injured just left. I limped out of my den and looked up at Silverpelt.

My mother told me that long in our history of ancestors were warriors. I never knew what she meant, or how. I was less than a moon old. But now I know. One particular star glittered more brightly than the others. I wonder if it was the cat who gave me the omen.

I started thinking about it again…_Beware the sun that seems to shine; for fire is always the answer…_Did she mean the actual sun? Or a fellow warrior?

Someone padded over to me. It was Willowshine. She looked tired. I couldn't blame her, because she had been healing the cats the whole day. "Looking at Silverpelt for answers?" She asked. I nodded. She sat by me, saying nothing and together we gazed at the sky.

Two shooting stars passed through the night, blazing the entire sky. Suddenly, Willowshine bristled. "_Only when the cold of leaf-bare finds the truth that is hidden, will destiny be revealed…_

I gasped. That was the prophecy only Icepaw and I knew about. Willowshine blinked. "It is about you and your sister…" She mewed. Then stalked off, a troubled look on her face.

I sat there, shaken, for who knows how long. I must have dozed off, because when I awoke, dawn light was beginning to flood into the camp. Someone was standing in front of me. "Are you okay?" It was Hollowflight. "Um, yes…" I said, embarrassed, then raced off.

I just remembered the battle and pain shot through me as I toppled over. Hollowflight came over to me. He helped me up to my paws. "Next time you fall over, just call my name," He joked. I rolled my eyes, even more embarrassed and _walked _over to the medicine den.

"Can I help sort herbs? I'm off warrior duties so I have nothing better to do." I asked. Mothflight nodded. I noticed Willowshine was nowhere to be found. "Where's Wilowshine?" "She went to the moonpool…something about 'important business'…" Mothwing trailed off. Then I remembered she didn't believe in StarClan.

I began sorting herbs absentmindedly. Icepaw and Mistystar were asleep, so I couldn't talk to either one of them and Mothwing forbade me from waking them up. Mothwing told me which herbs were which, and I put them in piles. It was amazing how medicine cats could remember it all.

After, herb-sorting I decided to take a walk. Mothwing insisted on putting on a poultice first, so I let her and then started walking.

As I was walking, a strong fear-scent hit my nose. Then I heard yowls. And then I saw…

_Willowshine!_

**Haha, I tried to leave you off on a cliffhanger. I did get the shooting star idea from Erin Hunter.**

**PLEASE review and tell me what you think ;) **


End file.
